Shadow
Shadow is a cat for Belladonna. Shadow was sleeping under the moonlight and was awoken by Belladonna accidentally. Shadow wanted a home. He is voiced by Travis Turner. Personality Shadow is skilled at causing nightmares or taken them away, he prefers getting rid of them. Shadow is smart and vigorous and loves to sing and dance. Shadow was once feared as a creature sent from Tartarus, due to his seemingly demonic powers. In fear, he fled for his life in the mountains. Shadow is deeply remorseful for his dark abilities inflicting sickness and misfortune on the people of his former homeland. Shadow temporarily grown to resent his powers, seeing them as a curse, and would give the cold shoulder to those who came too close, nobody really wanted him, except the queen of the shadow realm. Still rather believing he is undeserving of love, he keeps to himself occasionally. His removal of himself for the sake of others, although misguided, shows his kind and unselfish nature. After he finds family in Belladonna, friendship in Midnight, and love in Dreamy, his powers become more stabled and he becomes happier, especially after having his two children. Alas, he is unaware of Lightning's plots against him, and the fact he's using Tani as a pawn to get to him, which may suggest he can be oblivious. Friends * Pelusa (Briefly, Before he found out She was evil) * Jade * Beauty * Gretchen * Autumn * Lucy * Ocho Trivia *He has a crush on Dreamy. He wants to protect her but fears his powers may hurt her. However, she falls in love with him and they have a daughter named Cici who stars in Palace Pets: Whisker Haven Adventures. *He will be added to the palace pets apps with Skyla (Free), Snowball and Olive. *It is Unknown about him in the Whisker Haven App. *His best friend is Midnight. *He is similar to queen Elsa as both are born with powers they can't explain, hurt people with these powers, and flee from their home in isolation in fear of hurting the ones they care about. Eventually both learn to control their powers do to the love of someone they care about. *He sounds like Trip Hamston. * He may be guilty for Cici's dislike for her powers which she inherited from him. Evidence is the fact that when Cici told him that she is afraid of her powers, he reacted with a sad expression. *He shows sympathy towards Ami and invites her to Belladonna's kingdom due to relating how she feels about her dark past. *It is unknown for the moment, how he and Dreamy fell in love in the first place, though it is hinted that they were friends for a long time and understood each other. However, this may be revealed in a future episode. *He is the arch nemesis of Lightning due to their conflicted love of Dreamy. He is unaware of Shadowpaw's past actions as he no longer bears a threat. Quotes "I think my powers are evil, all they do is cause suffering, perhaps it's best if I leave because I don't want to hurt you" (to Dreamy ) "That's actually quite good, where did you get it? (To Midnight about food) "All this time I thought I was a monster, but now I can see it's you! You aren't anything like me! And you don't care about Dreamy! You used her to get to Shadowpaw ! "To Lightning " "Hello, I'm Shadow, I'm a night critter! "In app" "Belladonna isn't like most witches, she actually has good intentions" "In app" "I won't let Lightning or anyone hurt you, not even me, I know you want me to stay, but until I figure out how to stop these magic outbursts, I'm leaving. Please don't cry, I love you Dreamy, I'll be back, promise." "Listen to your mother" (to Whiskers ) "I know exactly how you feel, Ami, we can be friends" Gallery Shadow the cat.png|Shadow in the apps Category:Lady Belladonna Category:Midnight pets Category:Blue Category:Indigo Category:Red eyes Category:Purple Category:Cats Category:Boys Category:Pets Category:Pink Category:Pink eyes Category:Princess Cinderella Category:Characters in love Category:Parents Category:Kittens Category:Princess Tiana Category:Elsa Category:Princess Anna Category:Princess Aurora Category:False antagonist Category:Nemesis Category:Tragic character Category:Gaston Category:Princess Jasmine Category:Princess Ariel Category:Princess moana Category:Princess Molana Category:Princess Rapunzel Category:Princess Charlotte Category:Travis Turner Category:Characters